


Never Fade

by Hadrian_Pendragons



Series: Yusentai [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, Multi, doesn’t really have an ending but oh well, indulgent fluff, pure fluff, yusentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 12:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons
Summary: Waking up in the same bed will never get old.





	Never Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Just. Complete fluff. I have no regrets. It’s getting me through the day so I’m sharing in hopes it lifts you all up too.

Senku wakes up to lips on his. 

They’re gentle and careful and it takes him a moment and a shuddering breath, heart fluttering even after years of knowing these two, for him to remember to return it. They’re Yuzuriha’s, and he feels her leaning over him, her body pressed up against his side, and Taiju’s on his other, the big lug’s arm wrapped around them both. 

He manages to open his eyes and catch hers. He shuffles his arm out from under Taiju’s and brushes the side of her face, skin soft under his fingertips, and he presses their lips together for a longer, deeper moment. 

Taiju shifts. There’s a slightly chapped, rougher kiss on his neck, and Senku can’t help the smile and laugh he puts into his kiss with Yuzuriha. 

He pulls away, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, leaning them both further into Taiju’s chest. 

“Not a bad wake up call,” he mutters into Yuzuriha’s hair, strands tickling his nose and Taiju still trailing kisses up to his cheek. 

“Good morning to you too,” Yuzuriha laughs, and he feels her shift her head to kiss his chin. “It’s our first day off, might as well start it off on a high note.”

Taiju laughs, pressing his cheek into Senku’s and Senku can feel the rumble of it in his chest, “I love you two.”

Senku turns and puts his lips on Taiju’s cheek, “So sappy so early in the morning. How about we get to making breakfast first?”

Taiju’s arms pull them both closer, Yuzuriha laughing and Senku wheezing along as he gets squished in between them, “Too comfy.”

Yuzuriha’s hand creeps over Senku’s side, and he grins.

Taiju practically jumps out of bed, half-laughing and half-crying out, and the two of them burst into cackles as Senku rolls away to take up the warmth that had been Taiju’s spot on the bed. Yuzuriha sits up, hunched over and giggling, and Taiju’s face goes red. 

“Why’d you have to tickle me?” He whines, rubbing a hand over his side, though there’s still a smile on his face. 

Senku just sits up and slides out of bed, slapping Taiju’s arm and moving to the dresser, “We had plans, remember? Can’t stay in bed all day.”

“We  _ could _ _,”_ Yuzuriha says, standing herself and moving to the closet. “But that would be a waste of plans.”

“Only logical to follow through with what we started,” Senku snarks over his shoulder as he tosses Taiju a shirt. “Now get dressed, you big oaf.”

Taiju pouts, holding the shirt as Yuzuriha walks over, her own in hand, and reaches up to peck his cheek.

Senku looks at them, and he feels warmth from his chest tingle through his skin. 

He turns back to the dresser, and feels

like his smile will never fade.


End file.
